Nuestro amor Prohibido
by Meloncitas
Summary: Los secretos son parte de la necesidad humana con distintas razones; algunas son para el bienestar de uno mismo pero a la vez para provocar que otros sufran al disfrazar la verdad, pero existen secretos que solo son para proteger a sus seres más queridos. ¿Cómo te sentirías si un secreto que involucra tu existencia y vida en sí es guardado por esa persona que siempre has confiado?
1. Chapter 1

_Capitulo 1_

En una mansión en forma de castillo en el bosque más profundo de la ciudad. Dos jóvenes amigas se encontraban esperando en la parada del autobús, a la orilla de la carretera para dirigirse a su primer día de clase.  
-¿Nerviosa Rous? -Pregunto una joven de cabello castaño y ojos amarillos, mirando a su asustada y única amiga.  
\- Debo de admitir que estoy un tanto nerviosa, Namine. -Admitió la rubia y ojos azules, con un cierto brillo de inseguridad.  
\- Vamos Rous. Esta es la primera vez que nuestras madres nos permiten salir del bosque. Hay que aprovecharlo al máximo.  
El autobús había llegado, por lo que las dos jóvenes deciden subir, siendo Namine la primera en subir seguida de Rous quien tenía su vista en el suelo.  
\- Sigo sin entender por qué tu madre y la mía decidieron vivir en aquel bosque Namine.  
\- Vamos, fue divertido en nuestra infancia Rous. Pero ahora somos casi adolecentes.  
\- ¿Casi? - Pregunto la rubia arqueando una ceja.  
\- Tú me entiendes. -Respondió con una risita al final.  
El viaje no duro mucho, ya que llegaron a su destino, el instituto Sweet Amoris. Esta no era su primera vez puesto que ya vinieron con sus respectivas madres para registrarse, ahora sería su primer día de clase para ambas amigas. Desafortunadamente para las dos no compartían las mismas clases.  
\- No te preocupes Rous. –Trato de animarla a su amiga.- Nos veremos durante el recesó.  
\- Esta bien, nos vemos en el receso. -Menciono la rubia dirigiéndose a dirección opuesta a la de su amiga.  
Namine se quedo en el pasillo viendo por donde de dirigía su amiga, sabía perfectamente que ella es muy tímida e insegura, mas cuando está rodeada de personas desconocidas, pero sin más ella hace lo mismo al dirigirse a su taquilla, al dirigirse asía atrás inevitablemente choca con un joven de cabello castaño y vestía ropa de militar.  
\- ¡Oh no, perdona! -Se disculpo la joven levantándose para dirigirse donde se encontraba el joven y ayudarlo a levantarse.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, gracias. -Cuando el levanto su mirada, Namine se quede hipnotizada por sus lindos ojos verdes. Sentía calor en su cara y no sabía qué hacer en ese momento ya que era muy confuso en ese momento. Miles de sensaciones y sentimientos nuevos que jamos lo experimento lo sintió todo en una fracción de segundos. - ¿Te encuentras bien? Tu cara esta roja.  
Namine se quedo shockeada, no sabía qué hacer, quería salir de esa extraña situación.  
\- ¡Buenos días Ken! -Interrumpió un joven peli celeste emocionado, quien abrazaba emocionalmente al castaño. -¿Me extrañaste?  
\- ¡Alexy ya te avía dicho que no te me lancé así!  
Namine no sabía qué hacer, aquello le resulto divertido pero simplemente se quedo al margen de la situación viendo como un pelinegro quien estaba perdido en su PSP, acercándose a los dos jóvenes.  
\- Vamos Ken. No seas tímido estas entre amigos.  
\- ¡Armin deja de llamarme Ken! -Grito el castaño con la cara más o igual de roja que la joven quien seguía mirando toda la secuela. - ¡Alexy ya suéltame!  
Si aguantar más, Namine estalla de risa ya que toda esa escena le pareció cómica, sin contar que los tres jóvenes captaron su total atención, provocando que Namine tuviera un leve rubor carmesí.  
\- Lo siento no fue mi intención reírme. - Comento algo apenada.  
\- Que linda. ¿Eres nueva? - Comento Alexy emocionado mirando a la chica.  
\- Eso quería saber yo. - Comento Kentin sobándose la nuca mirando a la joven, estando apenado.  
\- Perdón. Soy Namine Bathoryn. -Se presento la joven.  
\- Hola yo soy Armin y mi hermano gemelos Alexy. -Se presento uno de los gemelos.  
\- Yo soy Kentin. - Menciono el castaño quien estaba curioso por el ovejo de la joven. Un collar en formar de cruz con una bola roja brillante en el centro.- Que curioso collar.  
\- Gracias, es un regalo de mi madre, la tengo desde que tengo uso de razón.  
\- Chicos nos toca ir al aula B. Hay que darnos prisa. - Menciono Alexy al escuchar la campana de inicio de clase.  
\- ¿Qué clase te ha tocado Namine? - Pregunto Kentin.  
-Aula B.  
\- ¡Si estamos juntos! - Grito entusiasmado el peli celeste.  
Kentin, Armin y Alexy deciden acompañar a la castaña a su primera clase.

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.** _ **Mientras con Rous**_ **.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

La rubia camina con la cabeza agachada hasta llegar a su taquilla, pero al abrirla ve apoyarse un brazo con una pulsera, cerrándole la puerta. Rous se viro encontrándose a una mujer rubia y ojos azules junto a dos chicas más.  
-Eres la nueva alumna ¿verdad?- Pregunto con superioridad.- Yo soy Amber, la chica más guapa de todo Sweet Amoris.  
-Ajam, por ese motivo vas vestida de ese modo...-Dijo Rous con tranquilidad pero eso fue molesto para Amber.  
-¡¿Cómo se...?!- La oji azul levanto su mano izquierda, dispuesta a darle una bofetada a la nueva.  
En ese instante, llegan dos chicos. Uno pelirrojo de ojos grises y ropa de rockero, mientras que el otro era peli gris con las puntas negras y los ojos amarillo y verde vistiendo ropa victoriana. Las dos rubias se quedaron embobadas ante el pelirrojo, Rous no se creía que en un día llegara a sentir atracción por alguien.  
-¿Que le están haciendo a la señorita?- Interrumpió el victoriano mirando con seriedad.  
-El primer día de las clases y ya te metes con alguien, Amber.- Dijo el rockero con burla.- Así, no conseguirás tener amigas.  
La mencionada se fue refunfuñando con sus dos amigas, en eso Lysandro se acerca a la joven para ayudarla.  
-¿Se encuentra bien?  
-Si, gracias por ayudarme.- Agradeció levantándose y mira a los dos.- Me llamo Rous Abadeu.  
-Es un placer de conocerla, yo soy Lysandro y él es Castiel.

-Hola.- Saludo el roquero sin interés, hasta que escucho sonar la campana de inicio de la primera clase.- Vamos Lysandro, ya es la hora.

-Señorita Rous, ¿Qué clase le toca ir ahora?- Pregunto el victoriano mirando a la rubia que miro el papel de su horario.

\- Aula A.

-¡Que coincidencia, nosotros vamos al mismo aula!- Comento Lysandro con una radiante sonrisa.- Vamos juntos.

Al principio la rubia estaba insegura de seguirlos o ir por sí misma, pero tras ver que la defendieron no podía negar su petición. Mientras iban caminando por el pasillo principal, Castiel no quitaba la vista a la extraña pulsera de la joven. Un brazalete azul zafiro en la que colgaba una figura pequeña de cristal.

-Es curioso tu brazalete pero mola.- Comento, llamando la atención de Rous.

-Oh, g-gracias. Es un regalo de mi madre, me lo dio cuando comencé a tener razonamiento.

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado.- Dijo el peli gris entrando en el aula seguido de Rous y Castiel.- Y parece que Rosalya también está aquí.

-¡Hola chicos!- Saludo una chica peli plateada llegándole hasta la cintura y ojos dorados. Pero su mirada va a la oji azul.- Veo que venís acompañados.

-Rosalya, te presento a la señorita Rous. Rous, ella es Rosalya.- Presento el victoriano a las dos chicas.- Es la novia de mi hermano.

-Encantada de conocerte Rosalya.- Saludo con timidez al verla con una radiante sonrisa.

-Lo mismo a ti, Rous.- En ese instante se percata del brazalete de la rubia. Rosalya sentía un escalofrió por la espalda.- Rous, ¿esa pulsera…es tuya?

-Sí, ha sido un regalo de mi madre y lo aprecio mucho. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Pues…

En ese momento, se escucha al profesor Boris entrar a la clase interrumpiendo la conversación de las dos jóvenes. Se sentaron juntas y detrás los chicos, mientras que Rous atendía a la explicación del profesor Boris, la oji amarillo miraba disimuladamente a la rubia.

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.** _Más tarde_ **.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Llego la hora del recesó y todos se reunían en la terraza mientras comían y se contaba sus vacaciones de verano.

-Entonces, ¿pasaste todo el verano en la escuela militar?- Pregunto Alexis mirando al castaño que estaba sentado al lado de Namine.

-Sí, la verdad es que fue muy duro pero dio fruto.

-¿Y tu Namine?- La chica casi se atraganta con la manzana que estaba comiéndose en ese momento.- Nos gustaría conocerte más profundamente.

-Bueno, vivo en una mansión que se encuentra en lo más profundo del bosque de la ciudad con mi madre.

-¿¡Te refieres a la mansión medieval!?- Gritaron los tres chicos poniendo nerviosa a la castaña.

\- E-El mismo. ¿Qué tiene de malo esa casa?

-Se dice que esta maldita por un vampiro.- Respondió el pelinegro jugando con su consola.- O por la historia que me contaron.

-¿Qué historia os referís?

-Se cuenta que hace mucho tiempo, los humanos vivían en paz con las criaturas mitológicas. Sin embargo, algunos no los aceptaban con lo que se hicieron cazadores mitológicos con el objetivo de que humanos y criaturas se volviesen enemigos.- Contaba Alexis causando intriga a Namine. Acto seguido, continúo el militar.

-Pero hace casi diecisiete años un humano y una vampiresa se enamoraron mutuamente hasta llegar al matrimonio, los dos dieron luz a un bebe con la sangre de ellos. Cuando los humanos comenzaron a odiarlos y descubrieron la relación del matrimonio, quemaron la casa junto con ellos… Desde aquel entonces, las criaturas mitológicas nos tienen maldecidos por la muerte de la vampiresa.

-Vaya…así que hubo un amor que influyo.- Dijo la oji amarillo con tristeza en su voz.- Es una historia muy triste…

-No me digan que le habéis contado la historia de la vampira y el humano.- Los chicos dirigieron sus miradas hacia el dueño de la voz, para ver que es un chico pelirrojo y al lado un peli gris.

-¡Castiel y Lysandro! Justo habéis llegado al terminar la historia.- Saludo el peli azul con entusiasmo.

-Es similar a la mujer de las nieves. La verdad, me hubiera gustado conocer a alguien que tuviera la mezcla de las dos razas.- Comento Castiel con una sonrisa mirando a Kentin.- Y parece que no soy el único.

\- Parece que os gusta las cosas mitológicas.- Los miraron a la joven que se encontraba sentada.

-¿Y tu quien eres?

\- Se llama Namine Bathoryn, es una alumna nueva.

-¡Que coincidencia, nosotros también os queremos presentaros a una señorita!- Comento el victoriano tomando la mano de una chica rubia que sorprendieron a la todos.- Ella es…

-¡Rous!

La castaña se lanzo directamente a abrazarla quedando boquiabiertos los chicos ante la escena. Al poco rato, las chicas se percatan de que tenían que explicar el motivo de esa actitud.

-Perdonen por mi reacción.- Se disculpo Namine un poco ruborizada, al igual que su amiga.- Os presentare a mi mejor amiga de la infancia, Rous Abadeu.

\- H-Hola a t-todos.

-Encantado de conocerte Rous. Yo me llamo Alexis y el otro que esta con la consola es mi hermano gemelo, Armin.

\- Yo soy Kentin. Me alegro de conocerte.

\- I-Igualmente chicos.- Sonrió con timidez la joven mientras jugaba con sus dos dedos índices.

-¿Y vosotros, cuales son vuestros nombres?- Pregunto Namine llamando la atención de los dos mencionados.

-Castiel.

-Yo me llamo Lysandro, es un gran honor de conocerla Señorita Namine.- Coge la mano de la joven con delicadeza y le deposita un beso haciendo que se sonrojara.

Ese acto no fue desapercibido para el oji verde, sintiendo como si la sangre le hirviese hasta llegar a la cabeza pero le sacan de sus pensamientos al oír abrirse con fuerza la puerta entrando dos chicas. Una chica morena, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azul zafiro mientras que la otra es de piel más clara y los ojos azules con una línea rosa.

-¡Kentin!- La morena se dirigió corriendo al mencionado, dandole una abrazo.- ¡Te he estado buscando!

-Eh…esto…perdona por hacerte preocupar…- Se disculpaba incomodo con la joven.- No era mi intención Priya…

-No te preocupes, cielo. Después de clase nos vamos a cenar fuera.- En ese momento une los labios de Kentin con los suyos, causando que Namine se frustrará.

Namine sentía como si una espada le hubieran clavado en el corazón, y sin pensárselo dos veces se fue corriendo de allí. Kentin aparto rápidamente a Priya para seguir a su nueva amiga hasta alcanzarla.

-¡Namine, espera!- Grito el castaño agarrándola de la mano, este contacto causó que en el interior de la chica se despertara. En ese segundo, la esfera roja de la cruz comenzó a brillar más intenso.

Sin embargo, no era la única que sintió despertarse algo dentro de ella misma. Rous sentía como sus latidos fueran fuertes mientras que la figura de su pulsera se está rodeando de hielo, al ver como la otra chica se aferraba al roquero como si fuera su novio.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 _ **¿Os gusto? ¿Lo continuamos o lo dejamos? :P Por favor, dejen un review :3 Nos veremos~~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Capitulo 2_

En la terraza del instituto. Rous se encontraba confundida, con un nuevo sentimiento en su corazón, algo que no llegaba a comprender por el solo hecho de comportarse así al ver como la joven que avía llegado se aferraba de manera insólita asía el pelirrojo.  
\- ¡Gatito! Te dije que quería almorzar hoy contigo. -Comento la joven aferrándose más al pelirrojo.  
Los latidos de la rubia fueron incrementando más y más, sin darse cuenta de que la esfera de su brazalete se le cubría con escarchas de hielo.  
\- Oigan, ¿No creen que está haciendo frío de repente? -Comento Armin rodeando sus brazos para conseguir algo de calor.  
\- Es verdad, comenzó a hacer frío de golpe. -Respondió Lysandro. - Que extraño, según el pronóstico del tiempo dijo que haría un día soleado.  
La joven sin entender nada sintió frío en su muñeca, lo cual la confundió al ver hielo en su brazalete, repentinamente opto por cubrirla con la mano izquierda. Logrando que aquella acción lo viera de sobremanera la castaña.  
\- Gatito ¿Quién es la chica?  
\- Es la nueva Rous. Rous ella es Debrah  
\- Con que eres nueva… -Comento la castaña mirando indiferentemente a la rubia, sin embargo esta nota algo más en su mirada lo cual le produce miedo y un escalofrío indescriptible.- Hola, ¿Qué esconde e tu mano derecha?  
\- ¿Eh? Nada… Yo… ¡Tengo que buscar a Namine! -Grito Rous corriendo en busca de su amiga. Dejando a los gemelos, Castiel y Lysandro con las dos chicas quienes se intercambiabann miradas de estar de acuerdo con lo que pensaban simultáneamente.  
 **O.O.O.O.O.O.** _En el pasillo principal_ **.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**  
Namine estaba confundida al igual o peor que su amiga. No entendía nada de por qué se enojo al ver a esa chica abrazando de esa forma al castaño y lo peor, de por qué ella opto por salir corriendo de ese lugar.  
\- ¡Namine, espera!- Grito el castaño agarrándola de la mano, este contacto causó que en el interior de la chica se despertara "algo". En ese segundo, la esfera roja de la cruz comenzó a brillar más intenso.- Explícame, ¿por qué te fuiste corriendo de esa forma?  
Kentin quería una explicación razonable, pero por desgracia era una pregunta que ni la misma joven podía explicar con claridad.  
\- Eh… Yo… Ella…  
\- ¿Ella? ¿Te refieres de Priya? -Pregunto Kentin.  
Sin comprender nada de lo ocurrido, ¿Qué tenía que ver la chica con la actitud de Namine? Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué él reacciono de esa forma al ver a su nueva amiga salir corriendo así y dejar tirada su novia?  
Había miles de preguntas pero ninguna respuesta, sin embargo, algo en Namine llamo su atención al ver su collar de cruz, el cristal rojo comenzara a brillar de forma intensa y singular.  
\- "¿Qué sucede?" -Pensó Namine al ver su collar, ya que aquella acción jamás le sucedió en ningún momento desde que tenía uso de razón, o incluso desde que se le dio el objetó.  
\- ¿Namine?  
\- Yo… lo siento.- Menciono la joven ocultando su collar con la mano derecha.- Pero tengo que buscar a Rous.  
Kentin se quedo en ese lugar estático, algo no iba bien e iba hacer todo lo necesario para averiguarlo…  
 **O.O.O.O.O.** _En el pasillo principal, junto a las escaleras_ **. O.O.O.O.O**  
Rous sintió algo extraño en su ser, algo que no lo podía comprender. Por lo que salió corriendo en busca de su amiga Namine, ya que solo podía confiar en ella. Sin embargo, Namine se disponía a hacer lo mismo que la rubia, a lo que salió en su búsqueda. En ese momento que doblo la esquina por un pasillo, se chocaron la una con la otra sin percatarse de su presencia eminente.  
\- ¡Rous!  
\- ¡Namine!  
\- ¡Tengo que hablar contigo! -Gritaron las dos amigas a la misma vez.  
\- ¿Qué paso Rous? -Pregunto la castaña preocupada por su amiga.  
\- Namine, algo raro le pasa a mi brazalete. -Dijo Rous mostrándole el objeto en cuestión.  
\- El mío también está igual que el tuyo, Rous. -Menciono Namine sin rodeo y mostrándole de igual forma su collar. - No sé qué está pasando Rous, pero será mejor buscar un lugar más tranquilo para ver que está ocurriendo.  
Rous solo asiente con la cabeza afirmando lo que había dicho su amiga, por lo que ambas chicas se dirigieron a club de jardinería, donde nadie las podría ver.  
 **O.O.O.O.O.** _En el club de jardinería_ **.O.O.O.O.O**  
Una vez las dos solas, Namine se asegura de estarlo mirando a su alrededor. Una vez que comprobó que nadie los estuviera viendo, se tranquiliza un poco.  
\- Namine, ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Por qué mi brazalete está cubierto por escarchas de hielo?  
\- No lo sé, Rous. -Respondió Namine pensativa mientras observaba su collar. -Pero es extraño, que tanto mi collar como tu brazalete actuaran de esta forma tan peculiar.  
Namine no podía llegar a una conclusión razonable, simplemente el hecho la estaba inquietando bastante y mas al no tener respuesta alguna.  
\- ¡Namine! ¡Tu cabello! -Grito Rous apuntando al cabello de su amiga, el cual se cambiaba de color marrón claro a uno platinado.  
\- Mi cabello no es la única. Mira el tuyo, Rous.  
La joven hace caso a su amiga y mira su cabello, el cual se cambia a uno azul intenso.  
Las dos chicas estaban cambiando, no solo su cabello, también sus ojos. Namine se le tiñe su cabello castaño y ojos marrones a un cabello platinado y ojos rojos.  
\- ¡¿Qué está ocurriendo?! -Grito Namine al ver su cambio eminente.  
Mientras que Rous notaba el suyo al ver su cabello rubio cambiar a uno azul intenso y los ojos blancos y profundos.  
-Namine… tengo frío.  
\- Oye, ¿por qué huelo a sangre?  
\- ¡¿Qué nos está pasando?! -Gritaron las dos sin comprender su extraño cambio.  
Las dos amigas seguían mirandose lo que le habían sucedido sin darse cuenta que dos jóvenes las estaban observando a una distancia prudente.

\- Oye. ¿Estoy viendo bien? -Se animo a preguntar un castaño y ojos verdes junto a un pelirrojo quienes presenciaron toda la escena.  
\- Al parecer si… al no ser que los dos nos hallamos vuelto locos. -Respondió el pelirrojo tratando de comprender lo que acababa de ver.  
\- ¿Namine es una vampira?  
\- ¿Y Rous una mujer de las nieves?  
Los dos jóvenes se quedaron sin palabras, las dos criaturas que más admiraban estaban delante de ellos como si nada y resultaron ser las nuevas del instituto.  
Tanto Namine como Rous se encontraban más que confundidas por lo que sucedía, pero así como ocurrió el extraño suceso desapareció, volviendo a su apariencia actual.  
\- Mi cabello…volvió a la normalidad. -Menciono la castaña mirando su cabello original.  
\- El mío también… ¡y ya no tengo frío! -Comento Rous mirando que la escarcha de su brazalete se derretía en ese momento.  
Aunque allá pasado todo eso, la intriga de saber lo que les pasaba seguía presente. Sin embargo, hacerse problemas o pensar en el asunto no arreglaría nada de esto.  
\- ¡Oigan nuevas! -Grito Castiel alertando a las dos chicas.  
\- Namine, Rous. ¿No se saltaran clases o sí? -Comento Kentin, quien salió de su escondite al igual que el pelirrojo.  
\- ¿Cas-Castiel? -Tartamudeo la rubia algo tímida.  
\- ¿Kentin? -Reacciono la castaña al ver al joven ahí presente. -¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?  
\- Hemos venido a seccionar de que no se salten las clases, novatas. -Respondió Castiel con sarcasmo.  
\- ¡Vamos Namine, tenemos que volverle al salón! -Dijo el castaño tomando de la mano a la joven y sin pensándolo dos veces, la arrastró hasta el salón.  
\- ¡Kentin, espera!  
Rous simplemente se quedo en ese lugar viendo como su amiga se dirigía al salón con su nuevo amigo, la escena fue algo graciosa que no pudo evitar reírse.  
Sin embargó, Castiel se quedo ahí mirando a la rubia de reojo, algo en ella le llamaba la atención y no solo el hecho de haber presenciado su trasformación que solo duro unos escasos minutos.  
-¿Qué esperas nueva? ¿Qué te lleve a rastrás también? -Menciono el pelirrojo al ver que la rubia no se movía por su cuenta.  
-¡¿Qué?! No… No es necesario. -Pudo mencionar la rubia algo avergonzada, por lo que decidió caminar con la cara sonrojada.  
El pelirrojo se quedo ahí parado recordando lo que había hablado con Kentin antes de salir de su escondite.  
 _ **(Flash back)**_  
\- Escucha militar, que no se te ocurra decir nada de lo que hemos viste. ¿Comprendes? -Comento Castiel.  
\- No es necesario que me lo digas. -Remarco el castaño sabiendo a que se refería.- Lo que acabamos de presencia… solos tú y yo lo sabremos y nadie más, cuando ellas quieran decirnos lo ocurrido, la escucharemos sin dudar. -Aquello lo dijo mirando de reojo a las dos chicas viendo como estas volvían a su forma original, o de humanas si se podía decir así.  
 _ **(Fin del flash back)**_  
Castiel recordó eso, es la primera vez que se pone de acuerdo con Kentin pero aun así lo valía.  
-Castiel, ¿No vienes? -Pregunto Rous al ver que el joven pelirrojo no se movía ni un centímetro.  
-¿Acaso no puedes vivir sin mí, tabla? -Dijo de forma coqueta yendo por detrás de la joven.  
 **O.O.O.O.O.** _En un lugar desconocido_ **.O.O.O.O.O**  
Dos jóvenes chicas se encontraban observando unas imágenes en un panel de control. En ella había fotos de toda clase de criaturas pero la más vista era la de una mujer de las nieves y una vampira.  
-Quien diría que se encontrarían más cerca de lo que pensé. -Comento Debrah mirando una foto peculiar de una mujer de las nieve.  
-Hoy en día son muy obstinadas estas criaturas, ¿No te parece Debrah?  
-O son obstinadas o incrédulas, Priya -Contesto la castaña mirando un libro donde se veía dos objetos iguales a los que tienen Rous y Namine bajo su poder en forma de accesorio.- Pero algo es seguro, ellas no se saldrán con las suyas. ¡Eso te lo prometo! Las criaturas mitología serán extinguidas…

 _Continuara…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Capitulo 3_

Sonó la alarma dando finalizado la hora de descanso. Todos se dirigían a sus respectivas aulas, en una de ellas se encontraban los gemelos sentados uno detrás del otro. El peli azul miraba a la puerta atentamente, como si estuviera esperando a alguien mientras que su hermano estaba jugando con la PSP.

-Alexy, tranquilízate. Van a venir a clase los dos juntos.- Dijo el pelinegro sin apartar la vista de la consola.

-Es que me preocupo por Namine, se fue al ver que Priya abrazo a Kentin.- Comento dando un suspiro pesado.- Por suerte, él fue en su búsqueda.

-Pero es normal que Priya actuara de ese modo porque es la…-Fue interrumpido por los gritos de una chica y un chico que se acercaban al aula.

Todos se sorprendieron de ver al castaño llevando por un lado de su hombro a la nueva alumna como un saco. Esa acción les pareció muy extraño para los gemelos, ya que el joven militar nunca lo ha hecho y mucho menos con la morena.

-¡KENTIN, TE HE DICHO QUE ME BAJES!- Gritaba Namine tratando de soltarse del agarre, pero el chico la sujeto mas fuerte las piernas.- ¡K-KENTIN!

-¡No lo hare porque te escaparas de clases!

-¡Y-YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME IRÍA!

-Eh…Kentin…-Nombró Armin sorprendido, igual que su hermano.- Sería mejor que la bajes.

-¿Por qué?- Ante esta preguntas los dos señalaron directamente a la puerta, percatándose de que Namine no decía nada.- No me digan que es…

-¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO, AMOR?!- Pregunto enojada La castaña de ojos azules con los brazos cruzados.

-Priya, puedo explicártelo to… ¡Ay!

-¡Primero baja a Namine!- Ordeno la joven tirando al chico de la oreja derecha. A lo que acto seguido soltó a la castaña ayudada por Alexy.- ¡Bien, vamos a sentarnos en esta mesa!

Los tres miraban a la pareja que se alejaban de ellos. La oji amarillo sentía tristeza, causando que la bola roja volviera a brillar escuchándose un pequeño susurro. Miro su colgante con preocupación y preguntándose por qué le ocurrían estos cambios cuando veía a Kentin con Priya, entonces decidió preguntar al peli azul.

-Esto…Alexy.- Lo llamo haciendo que esté la mirara con una sonrisa.- ¿Qué relación hay entre esa chica y Kentin?

-¿No te lo dijo él? Priya es su novia.- Namine dirigió su mirada a la morena que estaba aferrándose al brazo del militar.

-Pues parece que Kentin está incomodo por la actitud de su pareja.

-Eso es porque Priya no le deja su espacio personal.

-¿Su espacio personal?

-Desde que comenzaron a ser pareja, Priya no se aparta en ningún momento de él.- Contaba Armin apagando la consola y mira a los dos jóvenes.- No le deja hacer sus hobbies, como en el caso de las criaturas mitológicas.

-Por eso, está buscando el momento para terminar la relación. -Dijo Alexy mirando a la castaña sorprendida.

En ese instante, entra la profesora de ciencias y todos sacan sus libros abriendo la página donde se quedaron.

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.** _En clase de Rous_ **.O.O.O.O.O.O**

-Rosalya, tengo una pregunta.- Comento la rubia con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.- E-Es sobre…

-¿Debrah y Castiel?- Adivino la joven al ver la cara sorprendida de Rous.- No tienes por qué preocuparte. Castiel no le interesa volver con su ex novia, después de lo que sucedió.

-Ya me imaginaba algo, porque actúa de esa…- Para de hablar al oír lo que le dijo Rosalya, mirándola con cara de incrédula.- Espera, ¿Cómo que su ex novia?

-Eso fue el curso pasado, Debrah y Castiel formaban un grupo de rock pero Lysandro no estaba cómodo por ella. Con los meses pasando hasta finales de noviembre, es cuando los dos comenzaron a salir y Castiel inicio sus intereses por las leyendas mitológicas.

-¿Cómo la historia de la mujer de las nieves?

-Exacto, pero a ella no le gustaba esas cosas. Entonces, lo hizo decidir entre ella o sus curiosidades mitológicas.

-Y decidió por las historias mitológicas, ¿cierto?- Asintió con la cabeza la oji amarilla, a lo que Rous después dirigió su mirada a la ex pareja.-Entonces, ¿por qué sigue intentándolo?

-No lo sé…pero pienso que quiere cambiar el gusto de las criaturas mitológicas.- La respuesta de Rosalya sorprendió a su amiga.- Se cuenta una leyenda de unos cazadores de criaturas…

En ese momento, Rosalya no pudo continuar al ver entrar el profesor de economía y todos volvían a sus sitios, sacando sus libros y libretas. Llego la hora de volver a casa, las dos alumnas nuevas se dirigían a la parada del autobús pero no se percataban de la mirada de los dos chicos hasta que llego el autobús.

 **O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Al llegar a su parada las dos se despidieron para luego dirigirse a sus respectivos hogares. Namine se adentro en lo más profundo del bosque, sin embargo sentía su garganta un poco seca, teniendo ganas de beber algo refrescante.

-" _Dios, que ganas de beber algo fresco…como sangre…_ "- Pensaba la castaña inconscientemente mientras se tocaba el cuello sin sentir que la esfera de su collar estaba brillando un poco.

Al llegar a su casa toco la gran puerta, que en pocos segundos fue abierto por cortesía de un joven de cabello negro y ojos violetas, vestido con traje de mayordomo.

-Buenas tarde, lady. Es una gran alegría de verla de vuelta.- Saludo el chico con una reverencia con la cabeza.

-¡Buenas tarde, Ryo! Igualmente me alegra mucho de verte.- Sonrió con dulzura la oji marrón haciendo que el mayordomo se pusiera un poco nervioso.- ¿Sabéis donde está mi madre?

-L-La Señora Elyon os está esperando en el comedor para almorzar.- Informo el joven guiándola hacia la sala.- Si lo desea, puedo llevar sus cosas a sus aposentos.

-No hace falta, Ryo. No me molestan además, sabes que mi madre quiere verme con las cosas al regresar.

-Pero…- No completo la frase al ser interrumpido por el dedo índice de la Namine colocándolo en sus labios mientras lo mira con una sonrisa suave.

-Puede que me cuidas porque es tu trabajo, pero también eres mi amigo.

Tras esa pequeña conversación la castaña entro, allí se encontraba mujer de cabello rojo y corto, y ojos castaños. Al oír el ruido de la puerta la mujer se viró para encontrarse a su hija.

-Namine, que alegría me hace verte.- Dijo la pelirroja abrazando a la mencionada mientras se acercan a la mesa y se sientan.- ¿Qué tal te fue el primer día?

-Fueron muy bien. Los profesores son muy estrictos con los proyectos.- Comento la chica mientras comía el menú que le pusieron en la mesa.

-¿Rous está en la misma clase que tú?

-Por desgracia no, pero he conocido a unos chicos que están en la misma clase. -Tras esta respuesta, Elyon para de trocear la carne que le prepararon y la mira con el ceño fruncido.

-Hija, ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho?- Pregunto la mujer enojada.- No quiero que te acerques a los demás, solo con Rous.

-Pero madre, ya tengo diecisiete años. Puedo elegir mis amistades…

-¡No, lo hago por tu bien!

-¡¿Por mi bien!?- Pregunto la castaña molesta por la respuesta de su madre.- ¡Si lo que dices es cierto! ¿Por qué no confías en mí?

-Porque… ¡Esos no son modales hacia una madre!

Namine formó sus manos en puños por la ira que contenía en ese momento, pero decidió irse de la sala dejando a Elyon en sus pensamientos. Mientras en la casa de la rubia no era diferente, teniendo la misma discusión que su mejor amiga.

Rous se encontraba bañándose en el gran lago que había cerca de su hogar, estaba decepcionada por cómo pensaba su madre sobre la demás personas, solo confiaba en Namine y la madre, Elyon.

-¿Por qué piensa que todos son crueles…?- Se preguntaba a sí misma mientras sostenía una flor de loto con sus delicadas manos.- ¡No es justo!

- _Pobrecita, no sabes el motivo de la "protección" que hace su propia madre._ \- Comento una voz similar a la de Rous, pero más ruda y fría como el hielo.

-¿Eh? Pero… ¿quién anda ahí…?- La joven miro todo su alrededor, pero no veía a nadie hasta que sintió la muñeca que tenía el brazalete frío. En ese instante se percata del brillo azul celeste de su esfera.- ¿Quién…eres tú?

- _Todo a su debido tiempo, querida Rous…Ya sabrás la verdad pero a su tiempo. Je je je…_

 _Continuara…_


End file.
